As computing technology has advanced, the types of computing devices available to users has grown, and these various types of devices have become increasingly commonplace. Current computing devices provide a significant amount of functionality to users. However, in some situations the process of accessing this functionality can be cumbersome and involve numerous actions or steps. Attempting to access this functionality can thus lead to user frustration and dissatisfaction with their computing devices.